


"what are you thinking about?"

by losestelia



Series: short onf tingz [3]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry, SO, i'm no poet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: /whispers/kim hyojin





	"what are you thinking about?"

hyojin is like a kid when he smile  
gleeful and unabashed when he laughs.  
hyojin’s happiness is precious.  
a priceless jewel that he’s spent 11 years protecting.  
11 years of questioning whether they wanted the same things.  
if they wanted more than the shy smiles and the wondering.  
seungjoon wants to say he was the first to figure out what he wanted.  
but he’s always been slow with these things.  
hyojin grabbed his hand and told him to never let go.  
he told him he didn't want him to take anyone else's hand either.  
then he’s kissed him.  
hyojin was a little bolder back then.  
he was stubborn and impatient with his feelings.  
he wouldn't have cared if seungjoon liked him back or not  
this wasn't about him  
and seungjoon had no problem with that  
so they shared a few kisses in the dark subway station by their school  
and gladly thousands more.  
he has skin like cotton and lips like candy.  
a sweetness seungjoon would gladly taste every day, even if he gets cavities.  
the long column of his neck an empty canvas for seungjoon to draw over and paint.  
he’s an artist in many forms.  
nothing seunjoons ever made can compare to the pieces he and hyojin compose.  
their interlocked fingers are the first chord, their kisses a key change.  
seungjoon’s voice the melody, lonely and simple.  
hyojin a harmony that soothes seungjoon’s restless heart.  
and for a moment in the cacophony of their love, he feels at peace.  
together they make perfect music.  
a balance that’s never tipped, even when they bicker stupidly sometimes.  
it's a pleasing sound to his ears. a symphony that's goofy in it’s seriousness.  
there's something different in his eyes when he looks at seungjoon from across the room.  
like he’s telling him the world’s saddest story with his slow blinks and the subtle shakes of his pupil.  
when his heart races, seungjoon will try his best to calm it.  
when his hand shakes, he’ll hold it  
he’ll attempt to whisper everything he’s feeling to hyojin’s sleeping face late at night.  
because that's the only time he can muster the courage to be as bold as hyojin was 11 years ago. even if his ‘ i love you’ is quiet and nervous, he doesn't mean it any less.  
seungjoon was _very_ slow, actually.  
he may be clumsy, maybe a little dumb.  
maybe a little cheesy too.  
okay, _a lot_ cheesy.  
but he’d do anything for hyojin.  
he’ll try at least.  
so seungjoon stares back at the most beautiful person he’s ever had the pleasure of holding, trying to convey his understanding in the only way he knows how.

 

he just smiles back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos add 20 minutes to my life 
> 
> >twitter:/@sunnykyunnie/<
> 
> ^^watch me freak out about the comeback here


End file.
